Tamaki's Lonely Night
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Tamaki is having a very sad lonely night all by himself when suddenly the shadow king he had been missing appeared before him Yaoi, Shipping; Tamaki X Kyoya, Lemon. Dont Like, Dont Read


***Tamaki Suoh***

**I sat on my bed staring down at my laptop screen. I felt lonely, not that I intended to tell anyone that. I wished that one specific person was here, not that I inteneded to ask him to come over here. I didnt want to annoy him by calling him and asking him to come over at eleven at night. My mind wandered to the one that I missed. The one I wished was here with me. While I thought of him I missed the sound of a knock at my door then practically fell off my bed when Shima walked in. **

**"AHHH! I screamed. "What is it Shima? You scared me!" I stated with a sigh. **

**"Master Tamaki, you have a guest." I blinked in surprise then stood and walked from the room and to the stairs where I saw Kyoya waiting in front of the door. I felt my heart begin to race a little and I smiled brightly before running down the stairs. **

**"KYOYA!" I exclaimed as I launched myself at the unsuspecting shadow king. I wrapped my arms around him and he fell back with a thud sighing and looking up at me. **

**"Get off me Tamaki." He said with a sigh and I continued to smile as I released him. **

**"So what are you doing here, Kyoya?" I asked sitting with my legs crossed as Kyoya sat up. **

**"I got the feeling earlier that you were upset about something so I came to see what was wrong." I blinked in surprise. Kyoya had noticed?**

**"Oh it was nothing, I was just a bit impatient because I wanted to get home." I stated, smiling falsely. I didnt want Kyoya to see the weak side of me, not now, not ever.**

**"Stop lying to me, Tamaki." He stated angrily and I gasped. Kyoya then stood and offered his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me to my feet.**

**"Let's go up to my room, Kyoya." He nodded and we walked together to my room, Kyoya closing the door behind us. I then glanced over at Kyoya when I heard the click of the lock. "Kyoya...?" I asked and he met my gaze. He then walked over to me and stopped about two inches away from me. I swallowed hard and looked away from Kyoya. Kyoya's hand then went to my chin and he tilted my face up so I was looking at him. **

**"Now what is really bothering you, Tamaki?" I bit my lip. **

**"It's nothing Kyoya." I stated as my face began to go pink. I then glanced back at Kyoya right as he leaned forward and kissed me. I gasped and my eyes went wide. Kyoya then pulled me tightly against him and knotted one hand into my hair before sliding his tongue into my mouth. I blushed and closed my eyes as I began to kiss Kyoya back while wrapping my arms around him. After a moment he pulled away and a small string of saliva hung between our lips. I opened my eyes again and met Kyoya's gaze.**

**"Is that what is wrong, Tamaki? Were you yearning for me?" I gasped as my face went pure red. **

**"OF COURSE NOT!" I exclaimed angrily. **

**"Then why did you kiss back?" He asked with a grin plastered on his handsome face. **

**"I WAS SURPRISED! I DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!" Kyoya sighed. **

**"Fine, I guess I was wrong, I'll just leave now." I gasped as Kyoya walked towards the door. I then ran over and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and I looked away. "What is it, Tamaki?"**

**"Dont go." I stated, earning a victorious grin from Kyoya. **

**"So you want me to stay here, with you, Tamaki?" I nodded. **

**"Y-Yes." **

**"Good." Kyoya stated as he flicked off the light. **

**"K-Kyoya, what are you..." I trailed off when he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He pushed my laptop onto the floor then layed me on the bed and kneeled over top of me. He took off his glasses and placed them carefully on the nightstand. He then kissed me and I blushed as his tongue found it's way into my mouth and began to dance with my tongue. Kyoya's hand then slid under my T-Shirt and he pulled it up over my head and discarded it on the ground. After a minute he pulled away and we both brought in deep, gasping breaths. Kyoya then undid the button and zipper of my pants and my face went pure red. **

**"What's wrong, Tamaki?" He asked. **

**"I..." I trailed off when Kyoya's hand found it's way into my boxers and stroked my member making me moan loudly. He then stopped to discard my boxers followed by his shirt and jeans. Kyoya then held me tightly to his chest and I blushed as his member rubbed against mine through the fabric of his boxers. Kyoya's lips then locked with mine again and after another minute he pulled away and discarded his boxers, revealing his large, throbbing member. "K-Kyoya, I've never d-done this before." He kissed me gently on the lips then pulled away.**

**"I know Tamaki, but it's alright. Im going to be gentle, alright?" I nodded and closed my eyes as Kyoya slid one finger into me followed by a second finger and began to thrust both fingers in and out of me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and Kyoya gently kissed them away. "It's alright, Tamaki. Trust me." After a minute he pulled his fingers out then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he began to push into me. I whimpered as pain and discomfort shot through me as Kyoya slowly pushed in. After a few seconds he was completely burried inside of me and I brought in gasping breaths. **

**Kyoya gently kissed my forehead and I practically melted into his touch. "It's alright Tamaki. I know it hurts but it'll be okay." I nodded and burried my face into the crook of Kyoya's neck as he pulled out then thrust back in making pain shoot through me. He continued to thrust in and out of me and after a little while pleasure began to mingle with the pain and I began to moan Kyoya's name loudly as he thrusted into me, his dark eyes shining with lust as he watched me so closely. After a little while we both came and collapsed together onto the bed. Kyoya pulled out of me and layed down beside me, pulling the blankets up around the two of us. **

**"Kyoya?" I asked quietly. **

**"What is it, Tamaki?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. **

**"You were right, I had been lonely and I had wanted to see you." He smirked then kissed me gently. **

**"I know, now just get some sleep. I love you, Tamaki." I nodded. **

**"I love you too, Kyoya~"**

**It seemed that suddenly, I was no longer lonely~!**


End file.
